


Breaking Threats

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [578]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "You have to get better control if you're going to remain his primary handler.  He cannot be allowed to roam wild."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 8 December 2016  
> Word Count: 145  
> Prompt: wander  
> Summary: "You have to get better control if you're going to remain his primary handler. He cannot be allowed to roam wild."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I love planting seeds of dissent between Ann and John further back in their relationship. That whole foreshadowing thing is a fun device to play with as a writer.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You have to get better control if you're going to remain his primary handler. He cannot be allowed to roam wild."

Ann scoffs at that. "You make him sound like a wild animal to be broken and tamed. He is no such thing. He is the Beast, the Deliverer, and he will destroy you if you push him too hard too soon. How have you not figured this out by now?"

"Watch yourself, Ann," John replies, pointing a finger at her. "You may be the most knowledgeable person about the Beast, but that doesn't mean that you can't be pulled from active duty and forced into a more _academic_ role here within the organization."

"Are you threatening me, John? You might want to think twice before doing that again. I can no more be caged than Damien can, and I can be just as deadly."


End file.
